


How Much?

by Morgana



Series: Daily Blood [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel finds out something that disturbs him</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much?

He barely made it through the door before a fist slammed into his jaw. Another one buried itself in his stomach, and he dropped to his knees, doubling over in an instinctive struggle for breath as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. He didn't have all that long to wait before hands yanked him upright and slammed him against the wall hard enough to make his vision blur. When it cleared, he was able to make out the furious image of his sire's face.  
  
"Just what the hell did you think you were doing out there?" Angel demanded, shaking him hard enough to knock his head against the wall again when he didn't answer right away.  
  
"How much?" he growled, shaking him again. "How much do you charge them to fuck your filthy mouth?"  
  
"Three hundred," he ground out, glaring at him. "Three hundred for a suck, all right?"  
  
A backhand caught him across his cheek and nearly sent him reeling into the wall again. "No, it's not 'okay'! You've been whoring yourself out, and to humans, no less!"  
  
"Wasn't 'humans' at the start," he muttered. "Was just one bloke, but then you went an' sent him off to a hell dimension, didn'tcha?" Angel's face twisted in a mask of rage and pain, but Spike couldn't seem to stop talking now that he'd started. "Bet you don't ever think about the price of blood anymore, do ya? Don't have to, not with the cushy little set-up you've got going. But some of us have to work for our food, mate - an' it's not like I've got a whole lotta options, now, is it?"  
  
From the look on Angel's face, it was clear that he hadn't even thought about how Spike was getting his blood. "You could've come to work for me," he offered, although Spike could tell he'd never considered it before just now. "I wouldn't have let you starve."  
  
"Right," Spike scoffed. "Cause I'm just dyin' to take whatever charity you feel like handin' out, for as long as you deign to give it." He shook his head. "Been there, done that already, thanks. Went beggin' to the Slayer for it, an' I prefer standin' on my own two feet, even if I have to get down on my knees to do it."  
  
Angel released him with a shove that knocked his head back against the wall. "Fine. Have it your way, then." Spike waited for him to walk away, like he had so many times before, but instead he took a step back and reached into his pocket, retrieving a thick wad of bills, held neatly together with a gold clip. "How much to fuck you?"  
  
"Don't do that," he replied automatically, his gaze riveted to the money. He didn't think he'd seen that much money in one place for well over fifty years, and certainly never just handed out to him.  
  
Bills stroked over his cheek. "Make an exception," Angel ordered, his voice dropping into a low purr that had never failed to make Spike ache deep inside.  
  
He licked his lips. "A thousand." It was an exorbitant amount, but with a hundred years of experience under his belt, he was worth it.  
  
Fingers counted off bills, peeling them away from the stack and pressing them into his hand. "Here's five thousand, up front. Consider yourself hired for the next two nights."  
  
Spike could hardly believe it. First he was screamed at for earning his daily blood, and now Angel wanted to be his - what, his sugar daddy? Or was this another noble gesture, aimed at keeping him off the streets, some way to save the poor, pathetic whore? His fingers tightened around the money as he thought about flinging it in his sire's face and ordering him out. But then again, it was five thousand dollars...  
  
"Right," he bit out, tucking the money into his front pocket. "Two nights, startin' now." He sank down to his knees and reached for Angel's zipper.  
  
Dark eyes stared down at him as he unfastened his pants and reached inside for his cock, jacking him fully erect before he pulled him out. "Make it good," Angel instructed him, hands settling on his head as he bent to take him into his mouth, the words as hard and sharp now as they'd been a hundred years ago. "I want to be sure I get my money's worth."


End file.
